Odio Virus Part 3
Transformers 2005 - Sunday, November 07, 2004, 6:04 PM ------------------------------------------------------ Main Hallway The main Hallway of the ship is massive and dark. Able to hold an entire legion of transformers and still with room to spare. But this place does not carry live souls. Lights occasionally flicker from half burnt out lights above and several look to have been blown out by laser fire. Everywhere are shelves and storage crates that line the walls and floors. Some are labeled 'explosives'. Others are not labeled at all, time has removed that. On either end of the hallway are large double doors. One leads to the hangar bay, the other looks sturdier and well protected. Ancient Cybertronian writing is written on the stronger of the two sets of doors. Though what it could mean is anyone's guess unless they've studied ancient Cybertronian. In the middle of the hallway is a lift built into the wall that could lead up or down depending on the user's preference. Contents: Jazz Disposal Disposal looks at his hand for a second and says with a sigh, "So much can be learned from a handshake. A pity, you could learn so much." He drops his hands at his side, "I am from cybertron, though from a cybertron you would hardly remember I'd wager. I was sent out into the universe by the foolish pax-cybertronia elders to dispose of all of this. Sadly, this barge was damaged by an ion storm after I failed in my mission and was returning to cybertron. I have been here in and out of stasis since then." (repose) Scattershot frowns..."Speaking of....disposing of 'all this'. Where were you heading originally and why come back with the stuff?" Scattershot puts his rifle away knowing he does not need it. He glances at Jazz... Jazz grins, "There's a lot ya can learn from a handshake, a smile, an' lotsa li'l things." He says, "Yer right 'bout not rememberin' that far back-- I ain't been 'round as long as all that--" he glances at Scattershot, "Despite what some might think." Then back towards Disposal, "Ya failed t'destroy this cargo?" Disposal says, "I failed to find a safe place to put it. Destroying all of this, would be unwise." Disposal looks over towards the large armory and says, "Releasing some of these weapons would cause more harm than good." He drops his frown and glances towards each of you, "Well, perhaps not all bad. Being out here this long, it has opened my optics."" Jazz would give Scattershot the shifty-optic 'be careful he's probably lost-it' look, but there's that visor in the way. "Opened yer optics? 'Bout what?" he asks carefully, "Destroyin' it ain't the best idea? Somma this stuff... wouldn't be good if it were t'get inta the wrong hands." Someone's been alone too long! He's probably been talking to the stuff in containment. And hearing it talk back. Jazz still has that big ol' friendly smile up, because who can argue with a friendly smile. Even if it's possibly fake. Scattershot is a bit uneasy at Disposal's awnsers and ponders the various course of action...Take over the barge and dispose of the weapons himself...mmmm Better wait for Jazz's move he's the senior officer after all but...Scatts dosen't always follow orders. "Just how much of the crap do you have aboard this barge? What's the volume?" Disposal looks over at the group, sans Pipeline and Disposal says deeply, "Is this all of you here?" Scattershot ponders playing smartass like James Bond but that's more Jazz's department so he just takes a little defiant stance "What if it's not?" The technobot looks around and ponders just knocking that Disposal guy out and dump the stuff himself. Most sensible course of action from his point of view anyway. Durango, like the trooper that he is...is still asleep. Fast asleep. At least he's not snoring. Jazz shakes his head, "We got someone lookin' at the engines." He mentions. But hey. This is one mech, and if he turns out to be as loony-tunes as he seems, the small group here should be able to take care of him no problem. Right? Right. After all, we've got Mr I'm-A-Badass-Scattershot. And Jazz would play smartass, but that'd just go over Disposal's head. Disposal nods and says, "Perhaps we can gain more information for your mech above in the bridge? It would be better than staying here, correct?" He gives a grin that nearly looks like a cheser cat, wide, hide, and pointy at the ends. Disposal's hand twitches and flexes a few times quickly, as if wanting to do something, very badly. Wide high and pointy at the ends. It's like... like... Ignoring the unease that the Cheshire cat grin gives, Jazz nods, "Ya know-- if we could get access ta the main controls, we might be able t'figure out what needs ta be fixed." He glances at Durango, pondering waking him up to go keep Pipeline company. "Jus' let us get ahold o' Pipeline, an' let 'im know he's gonna get more info." That twitch. Better stay on guard. Twitching is usually not good. "Yo, Durango. You wanna wake up?" Durango wakes right up at the mention of his name..old trick of training. "Yesseh? What is it seh?" In a flash, he' sstanding, his weapons powering up. He notices Dumpster, and brings his right arm up to a more useful shooting angle. "Whot's goin on, seh?" Scattershot follows Jazz and kicks Durango on the way "C'mon get up we got figure out what's wrong with this junk-heap so we can get the hell out of here." For some reason Scatts keeps checking his back as he heads for the elevator. Durango wakes right up as Scattershot's rather large foot makes contact with his torso. He jumps right to his feet, and is about to ask what the devil is going on when he notes their friend. He's dumbstruck like a dumptruck. "Yesseh, Scattehshot," he says as Scatt's words sink in. "I'm at yeh disposal..jus', who's 'at?" Disposal chuckles slightly at Durango's antics and Scattershot being his straight mech. A regular Albertatron and Costellobot. Disposal walks over towards the lift and hits the button marked up. He says, "Yes, the ships auxillery power should still be functional. I shut most systems down after I couldn't repair the damage myself." The lift opens and Disposal steps into it, "Come along." Disposal has left. Jazz has left. Bridge This bridge is large, like the rest of the ship. Several stations are set in a circle around a central control station. From the looks of it, this place was set up for just one transformer to run, despite the room. Large data cables run from the outer stations to the central one. However, things are not as they should be in here. This place is in shambles. It appears someone ripped the place apart. Wires hang from the ceiling from open ports in the plating. Several control panels have been smashed by what looks to be blunt objects, or a fist. The view screen still crackles with life however, as well as a few lights which casts shadows across the bridge. If one would turn around, there on the wall is written in red paint 'All of you are mine. Odio has you.' Contents: Jazz Disposal Durango has arrived. Scattershot looks at Durango. "That's Disposal." he says pointing at Disposal. Making sure Disposal is looking straight ahead Scatts taps his nose twice while looking at Durango. Durango nods in understanding, and says not a word. Jazz follows Disposal into the elevator and to the bridge, because there really isn't that much of a choice. It's either follow, or just hang around in the gloom... 'Course, it'd probably be smart to either leave someone down below, or give Pipeline a call to let 'im know. "Hope it's in better condition than our shuttle..." Of course the bridge itself isn't seen for a moment. Because if it was seen,... eh. Disposal steps off the lift and walks forward to allow the autobots to move onto the bridge as well. He grunts and kicks over a broken panel that fell off from the ceiling as he turns around, that grin on his face, just as wide before, if not more so now. Disposal gives out a nice hissing laugh as the bots enter the room. "It matters not if one of you is below us now, he shall join me soon enough. You three however, have the privilege of being my first three. My 'generals' of my new army, of hate!" Just as Disposal finishes announcing his plans, the large technobot takes 4 huge strides to close the distance between him and Disposal, calling his rifle out of subspace at the same time. A quick spin and Scattershot tries to solidly smack Disposal in the back of the head with the butt end of his rifle. "Join this you jerk." Army of hate? Where's a boomstick when you need one...oh, yeah, right...attached to your arm, but not in that chainsaw-for-a-hand way, but rather the stole-idea-from-Rodimus fashion. If you're Durango, I mean. And Durango is Durango. And Durango wants to shoot this guy. Call it instinct, call it boredom, take your pick, he wants to shoot him. Badly. Dumptruck's insane, its obvious. Better off without him...but just opening fire usually isn't the way to go..so he doesn't...but then Scattershot whacks Dumpster on the back of the head, and all bets might be off. Weapons up to full power...just needs to see what happens next.. Jazz takes a step back, and finds the weapons do get to the hands rather quickly. Y'know. Lightening fast. "All right, man-- game over. What in th' universe are ya talkin' about--" The impact of the bridge's decor is quite ... impactful. "An' I'd make a terrible General. Jus' ask... well.. anyone." Glad he's got backup. Really. Disposal does not even drop his smile, instead, Disposal ducks under the butt of the rifle, but not enough, and it clips him in the shoulder and sends him stumbling back, holding the dented shoulder. Energon leaks out as he says, "Hehehehe, nice, you'll make a fine start to my army! Yeeeeah!" Disposal dives for the Technobot leader, hand out reached and palm open, wanting to touch him. Scattershot twists his rifle sideways and thrusts it into Disposal's hands hoping he will grab it by reflex. "Let's see just how good a fighter you really are you tin plated piece of crap." Durango holds of on firing, as he doesn't want to injure Scattershot in the process. He simply keeps his weapons trained. Disposal allows Scattershot to thrust the rifle into his hands, which Disposal counters by moving his hands over the weapon and reaches out to latch onto the technobot's wrists. Just a touch, just a scratch, just a brush will do the job Disposal knows. Disposal's optics glow with a bright bright red as he reaches out to touch someone. "Stand back, 'Shot." Jazz calls, "I'll give him a li'l music t'remember us by." Yeah. He's about to crank up the sound and light show. Hip speakers are on high. "I dunno what yer addin' to yer fuel, man, but I can tell ya... ya need t'have less of it." Scattershot drops his rifle and grins as Disposal latched himself onto his wrists. The technobot grabs Disposal's wrists himself and lifts him up barely above the floor but enough to spin 180 and put Disposal between himself and Jazz "Here you go boss man. Fire away my armor can take it." Disposal cackles deeply as he's lifted up, without any resistance. Now that he's touched one of them, it begins. "You cannot stop me, Odio has you! You are mine!" He gets lifted up easily, despite his bulk. Jazz cuts loose with the music. He can always separate the bodies later-- that is, if Scattershot isn't jus' peachy. And there should be a snappy comeback here. "Odio? Ain't he a dog? That's just kinda lame." Durango apologzies for missing that last pose round..not that he'd have contributed much anyhow. Now, what is left for him is to fall down to the ground groaning in pain from the Jazzercise Festival going on next door. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" He begins rolling around. Disposal roars and gets knocked off line for a little while. The nose is more than his old audio receptors can stand. He drops like a loose puppet on strings that Scattershot pulls for the time being. Disposal does have a small grin on his face however, content that at least for now, he's doing something he's wanted to do for a very long time. Scattershot releases Disposal and falls down to one knee from the noise and his logic circuits start acting up..."AArggg....." Part of the Computron circuitry tries to compensate for the plague but only manages in making the victim more effective. Target: Jazz. Threat level: Moderate. Suggested approach: Ruse. The technobot rolls over on the ground exagerating slightly the pain from the music but he rolls over towards Jazz then stops near the Autobot commander's feet. "Youch that was...intense." Scatts reaches out for Jazz's arm to help himself up. Scattershot succeeds in grasping Jazz, throwing him off-balance. Jazz ain't no dummy. But how's he supposed to know that getting touched by Scattershot is a Bad Thing ™? He's reaching for Scattershot at the same time as his arm is grabbed. "You okay, ma--" Stop. He's had logic circuits act up before-- remember the radiation problem? But this... is a bit different. And it's taken him totally... offguard. There's a befuddled look on his face for a minute, as he kinda does one of those slow shut down, back on things. Effectiveness? Yeah. That's one way to look at it. "Durango-- give me a hand here." Disposal drops to the ground, just as the lights come back on. Main power has been restored! The thrum from the power drive begins to reverberate through the ship. The starline begins to move as well, the ship is actually moving! Jazz receives a radio transmission. "Righto, seh." Durango hops back up without a hand from anyone, and goes for Scattershot's other arm, clasping it Roman style in order to help his comrade up. The way his neural cycles work, there isn't so much of an abrupt halt and restart command issued, more of a "Help Scattershot..Help Scattershot...Let's go home now..Let's go home...We're going home! Good! We're going home! To those bastards! Who we'll kill! No! Even better! Make them join us! Yes!" sort of thing. Jazz transmits a message via radio. Jazz receives a radio transmission. Jazz receives a radio transmission. Jazz transmits a message via radio. Jazz receives a radio transmission. Pipeline has arrived. Jazz takes a step back from where Scattershot is... hopefully... now standing. And waits for something to happen. Like the elevator doors opening-- he's been radioing back and forth with Pipeline, so that might mean that Pipeline'll be here soon. "We should go find Pipeline. 'e's probebleh loneleh by now." There's a weird, sardonic grin on Durango's face, as he turns to face the elevator doors...and reads the inscription. "Well, 'at's appropriaht." The elevator doors open slowly, Pipeline's in there with his arms folded. He's none to pleased, "Well, if we have a burn out, then I'm not going to be the one responsible then. Drawing me up here when those piece of slag engines need vorns of tending to." He steps out of the lift and sees Disposal just waking up as he says says, "Now what's all this about?" Jazz has the faint shadow of a smile on his face-- the visor is lit a little more brightly than usual, but that's about all the difference right now. "We need to find the navagation console, and change the coordinates." he says, gesturing towards the mess of a room. "Come and join us." Scattershot is finally up and about he picks up his rifle from the floor and returns it to subspace. "Ship seems to have come to life you must have got it fixed. Good show Pipeline, now help Jazz out with the navigation." Pipeline nods and says, "Sure thing..." he takes a glance about the room and says, "So is that our guest? What happened to him?" as he walks towards the navagational system. He gets a small shudder running through his systems as if something is amiss. Thank Primus he's so stubborn, he's not listening to it right now. Durango walks over to Pipeline. "'at's 'im. 'e..'ad a run-in with Scattehshot, but 'e's alright. Just a misccomunication, right mates?" He lets off a laugh, and brings his hand up, as if to slap Pipeline on the shoulder... Jazz allows Durango to be the one to make the move, as he steps in front of the elevator doors, still with the same faintly odd look on his face. "A miscommunication. That is all." Yes. And in a moment, Pipeline should understand it all... Pipeline hurms and nods while looking at the navacom. One of the few panels that are not damaged. "Well, no worries guys, this piece of slag is heading towards Cybertron. Odd ain't it?" He starts to turn, just as Durnago brings his hand down on Pipeline's shoulder. Pipeline shudders and grunts as the odio virus surges through his systems. Rewriting his core programming and tacking on its own. His optics shift in their color to the bright red of a plague victim as he says, "...I see, that's too bad. Let's fix him up, there's 'lots' of autobots back on Cybertron that'd want to see him I'd wager." He brings up his hand to smack Durango's aside, "Now get off me, ya defect!" He moves down to help Disposal up. Disposal looks up at Pipeline and stands up, before punching him. "Thank you...a miscommunication indeed. Now do you all see? I only mean to open your optics, and I have! Now, we shall go to cybertron, and show them all!" Scattershot nods "Yes, let us head to Cybertron and help the rest of the planet join us. When you look at it we will in a matter of weeks do what that moron Megatron tried to do for centuries." Scattershot looks for a big comfy seat on the bridge and puts his feet up on the console. Big comfy seat. Hmm. You mean the one that's ripped apart? Or the one that's upside down? Jazz nods, "You have opened our optics, Disposal... We should go immediately." Durango grumbles something under his breath about being called a defect..part of him hates it, and part of him likes that he hates it. He stands motionless for a few seconds, then begins walking towards Jazz. He stands face to face with Jazz...and suckerpunches him. "Sorreh...jus'.....'ad to...hit something," he mumbles, as he walks away, rubbing his fist. He looks almost confused. Disposal moves to sit in one of the central chairs as well. A good leader needs to be central in his army afterall. He grins to himself and says, "Good, we shall. The autonav will take us there shortly." He glances towards Jazz and Durango and says, "Save it for the ones whos optics are not open to our dream and vision." He pulls his sledge hammer off his forearm and points the business end towards Jazz and Durango, "Or I'll see you two jettisoned into space! I'm sure Scattershot would enjoy some 'target practice' on your hulls." His bright optics glances towards Scattershot and gives a deep chuckle of...evil. Jazz takes a moment to recover from that punch, which... probably did a little denting. Confused? Yeah. That'd be Jazz. When you think of hateful, spiteful, violent mechs, Jazz is never at the top of that list. Probably because he's so happy-go-lucky. And stuff. Which is why the instinct to grab Durango's arm, and rip it off was somehow... contained in the mass of confused programming. Heck. He's not even going to say anything at this point. Just give Durango an unfriendly look. A REALLY unfriendly look. Scattershot chuckles at Jazz and Durango "C'mon kids behave, we will have plenty of time for that when we reach cybertron and bring the light to our comrades, make them join us." Fixes his chair a bit so it's at least stable enough to sleep on. The ship begins to near cybertron, just because cartoons are crazy like that. Since there are few panels that are still working, the ship begins to descend to the planet uncontrollably. Sirens being to blare as the ship starts dropping like a rock. Disposal grips the sides of his chair, bracing himself for the landing, which will be rough. A huge barge has been detected coming into Cybertron's atmosphere. It appears uncontrolled and did we mention it was big? Scanners can easily track its probable landing spot. The Razor Hills. Durango makes a mad dash for an empty chair, which he grabs onto with all four appendages. Jazz probably braced hours ago. Like. When it became aparant that Air Brakes are only possible in bugs bunny cartoons. Disposal would love air brakes for the barge. Stop on a dime baby! But no, the controls are out, the only thing that piloted the ship was the auto-navigation system in the computers. The ship closes in upon the ground passing over several hills of razor sharp hills before smacking hard into the ground. The ship bends and groans upon impact digging a huge trench in the cybertronian ground. Soon however, the barge comes to a stop half way up a hill, and half way through it. Despite the age of the ship, the bulk kept it in tact. And hopefully those containment units are all good. Y'know. Not out there. That'd really suck. Having multiple plagues running around. This one is going to be bad enough. Jazz is, despite the bracing and such, tossed around a bit on the bridge. It's not exactly something one can brace for. Crashing into a planet and all. Pipeline gets up from being thrown to the floor of the bridge. He laughs...laughs! He enjoyed that. Wow, he is nuts. Pipeline pulls a bunch of wires off his shoulder and says, "This place is wrecked...let's go infect these fools." Durango is thrown unceremoniously from his chair...straight up, then straight back to the floor. Yay inertia. Surprisingly enough, the first sound is a laugh. Pain is life now...pain is good. Scattershot is thrown from his chair and rolls about the bridge bouncing and tumbling until everything comes to a stop. "Had I knew the pilot was so incompetant I would have jumped out and landed on my own." Jazz picks his black n' white strategically located tailpipe out of the console that he landed on. Good thing it was there, or he'd have landed on the hard floor. HAH. "I would have thought firing the reverse thrusters would have happened upon orbital aproach." is his only comment. "Like any of yeh know what yeh talkin' about...buncha browneyes." Durango starts walking towards the elevator doors. "Well, they ain't gonna infehct 'emselves!" Disposal says, "That would have been the case, sadly, the ion storm damaged our controls. Still..." he gets up and says, "...we must leave." Disposal gets up, along with Pipeline, so his pose can be done with, and they step out of the bridge and into the lift. Pipeline has left. Jazz heads outta this dump. What say you? Jazz has left. Pipeline has left. Razor Hills Jagged hills loom overhead, so badly damaged that they're nothing but ripped, rusty metal with still-sharp edges. The ground is covered with sharp fragments, deeply imbedded and impossible to drive over without shredding tires. On all sides are closely-spaced piles of fragmented metal, spires jutting like spears from every angle imaginable, an insane conglomeration of razor blades awaiting the unwary traveler. Fierce winds sweep down from the desert to the northeast, making odd sounds as they howl through the jumble of razor-edged metal. Sometimes it sounds like beautiful but eerie music, at others it sounds like a city of Transformers screaming in their death agonies. Contents: Jazz Pipeline Cybertronian Barge Durango has arrived. Disposal has arrived. Disposal steps out of the hangar doors and takes in a mechancial breath. "It's good to be home..." he says with a smile. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *